


On the Road Again

by Dustbunny3



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble Series, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wants a road trip. America is less than enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I actually meant to write this for femslash100's drabbletag, but, uh... kinda forgot. Figured there was no point wasting the idea, though, so this happened.

"Anywhere you wanna go, Princess, I can get you there in five seconds. Just grab your bag."

"It's not about the destination," Kate scolds as she slams the trunk shut, "it's about the  _journey_. The  _adventure_ , out on the open road."

"We've had adventures out in open  _space_ ," America reminds her.

"Not the point, America," Kate insists, marching for the driver's door.

America holds her ground, arms crossed and one eyebrow quirked. "Then what  _is_  the point?"

Kate is quiet a moment before offering, "Being together?"

America's eyes roll, but her lips quirk and she finally goes for her door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wanted to do this ship again for Femslash February and decided I wanted to add another chapter to this whole road trip venture. This is now gonna be a series of drabbles, updated sporadically- but hopefully more than once a year in future. Enjoy!

Kate blinks at the gelato offered to her and says, "I have my own."

It's not scolding or snappish, just a fact. America still looks almost hurt as she draws back, popping the spoon into her own frowning mouth.

Realization dawns and Kate winces. She spends a second rationalizing that she doesn't expect romantic gestures from America before admitting that she herself still isn't that great at accepting them.

In lieu of an apology, she offers a spoonful of her own gelato and a sheepish smile. America slants her a look, grins and says, "Thanks, Princess- I've got my own."


	3. Chapter 3

America reclines in her seat, eyes closed, the corners of her mouth twitching up in time to the tap-tap-tapping of Kate's fingers on the steering wheel. The sounds of the open road surround them, edging closer in the wake of the white noise of the radio Kate had finally had enough of.

Finally, she has enough of the emptiness yawning around them, too, and hits the brakes with a curse.

"Shut up and go do your thing," she says before America can say a word.

Not bothering to hide her grin, America steps out to open a portal to civilization.


End file.
